fullmetalalchemistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Truth
: This character is monitored by User:Ten Tailed Fox due to his status as "god" in the '''Fullmetal Alchemist' world. Due to his relevance in the series of this fanon wiki, he has been molded a different way; in the likeness of the God of the Christians. If this offends or angers you, get off the page, it's quite simple. He is not to be used for general roleplay fighting, but will be used in non-fighting scenes.'' Truth (実, Jitsu) is the most commonly used name for the mysterious and ethereal being that sits before The Gate and addresses alchemists who have stepped into "God's domain" through the use of alchemy. Appearance He appears as a pure white, nearly formless being almost indistinguishable from the rest of the endless white expanse which surrounds the Gate but for a shadowy outline which causes Truth to reflect the shape of the person He is talking to, thereby supporting its claim to be another shade of that very person. When Edward and Alphonse Elric each appeared before the Gate, Truth took on the shape of a young boy and when Izumi Curtis appeared, Truth's shape reflected that of a young woman, even though, by nature He is male. He appeared as a vigorous man to Roy Mustang, and when Father entered the gate, a white version of his flask form. Personality Truth initially introduces itself as the being some people call God, the World or the Universe, at first seeming welcoming and jovial to His guests before calling attention to their hubris and opening the Gate, which forces them inside. At this point, Truth often smiles with an eerily wide and insane grin that is similar to that of the Homunculus Gluttony and Father's flask form. When the alchemist in question returns from his or her sojourn through the Gate, Truth informs them of the necessary toll for accessing the Universe's knowledge and collects it, usually in the form of a body part which disintegrates off the alchemist and reappears on Truth's form. In this way Truth is responsible for the taking of Edward's left leg and right arm, some of Izumi's internal organs, Jude's eyes and Alphonse's entire body. However, due to the fact there seems to be a different Truth for every person, it could be suggested that there are multiple Truths; though this is later proven wrong when He explains His true nature to Sōsuke Yao in which he states that he is omnipresent and can be in "multiple people's Gates at once". It would appear that one of Truth's goals is to discourage humans from treading in God's domain, as He calls Edward a fool when the young boy returns and sacrifices his arm to recover his brother's soul. Character Outline : This is the outline of the character as He appears in the manga. Though Truth appears in Edward's dreams, mocking him, his first true appearance is in Chapter 53, when Edward crosses to the true Gate from inside Gluttony's internal imitation. Truth appears amused that Edward has not come to retrieve anything that he lost on that day four years ago. Interestingly, Truth does not seem to appear before Edward as he discovers Alphonse's Gate and the body that sits before it, but - as the body speaks to him even while its soul is in the mortal plane - it is likely that what Edward sees and speaks to is Truth wearing Alphonse's body just as it wore Ed's limbs, especially since the body is seated in the same manner as Truth whenever it appears. In Chapter 102, Father discusses the irony behind the works of the 'Truth', who took Ed's way to 'stand by himself' and his 'only family', Al's body so he 'cannot feel the mother's warmth as he craved', Izumi's 'capacity to bear a child' and, now, with Mustang, coming full circle, 'depriving the man who had a grand vision to save his country from his eyesight, denying him to see what his beloved nation will become'. In Chapter 107, Truth appears once more before Alphonse once his body and soul are finally reunited. It returns Edward's arm in exchange for Alphonse's soul, and mockingly questions the younger Elric if his brother will return for him and what he'll sacrifice. In Chapter 108, Truth appears before Father and mocks him for trying to claim the power of God for himself. He then banishes Father to the depths of the Gate, where he had presumably come from. Truth also appears before Ed and asks what he'll give up in order to bring back Alphonse. Edward confidently marches to the Gate and declares it as his toll. Truth seems a little startled by this and asks if Ed will be all right without alchemy. When Ed says he will because he still has his friends, Truth gives him a friendly smile, declaring Ed's victory over his human condition, and fades away along with Ed's gate, rendering Ed unable to use alchemic powers for the rest of his life. Trivia * The fanon version of Truth has some differences from it's anime and manga counterpart; ** His alias, "You", was taken out of the fanon version and replaced by "Father" due to the writer of this fanon wanting the Truth to mimic the Christian God. In Christianity, it is literally blasphemy to consider oneself God or at God's level, so Truth's claim that He was "you" (referring to Ed first, and later Father the Homunculus) would be impossible, as it implied that they were their own god. ** In the Fanon the term "it" to describe Truth was replaced by "He", as Truth calls himself God and due to the writer of the fanon making him like the Christian God, this would make him male.